dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Perfect Barrier
& & |class=Energy Shield |similar='Android Barrier Infinity Explosion Super Explosive Wave' }} is an Energy Shield used by Cell. Overview Perfect Cell curls his arms and legs together as he charges a purple aura around his body. He then brings them apart and expels a giant barrier around his body, capable of blocking certain attacks, similar to the Super Explosive Wave. Usage Perfect Cell uses this attack during his battle with Goku in the Cell Games. After regenerating from Goku's Instant Kamehameha, Cell begins exchanging blows with Goku, and he eventually overpowers and punches the Saiyan down into a cliff. Cell then charges after him, but Goku emerges from the rubble and attacks him with a powerful barrage of energy blasts. Unable to withstand Goku's assault, Cell activates his Perfect Barrier, allowing him to block Goku's energy attacks, though both are left exhausted in the process. Video Game Appearances It is called Shougekiha (Explosive Wave) in the ''Butōden'' series. In the ''Budokai'' series, it is instead called Energy Field and Cell shouts "Field open!" when he uses it; it functions similarly to Android 17's and Android 18's barriers, though it is slightly larger and green in color. It is his ultimate attack in Dragon Ball Z: The Legend. Perfect Barrier was named in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, where it is Perfect Cell's Ultimate Blast; its color was originally green in Budokai Tenkaichi and Budokai Tenkaichi 2 (like in the previous Budokai games). The color was later fixed to its original purple color in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Perfect Barrier also appears in the ''Raging Blast'' series as Cell's Ultimate Attack, and Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi as a Super Attack. Super Buu can also use the attack in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 after he has absorbed Cell. Cell also uses this technique in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors, and Dragon Ball: Tap Battle (colored yellow). In Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, Cell can also use it in his Semi-Perfect form; it also has distinction of being the largest barrier in the game, since it covers half the screen when used in his Perfect Form. In Supersonic Warriors 2, Semi-Perfect Cell has a similar attack where he absorbs the opponent and uses the Perfect Barrier, somehow causing damage to the opponent. This technique also appears as Perfect Form Cell's Special Attack in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z and he also has a scaled-down version as a Super Attack, renamed to High Power Barrier. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, it appears under the name "Energy Barrier" and is Perfect Cell's Evasive Skill. The barrier can be held up by expending energy. It also appears as Mira's Evasive Skill in his 5th skillset. It can also be obtained by the Future Warrior as a reward in Parallel Quest 23: "Clash! Perfect Cell!". In Dragon Ball FighterZ, it also appears as the incorrectly colored green version, under the name Energy Field, as Cell's level 1 super attack. Gallery 165-35.jpg|Cell uses Perfect Barrier to block Goku's energy bullets CellPerfectBarrier.Ep.180.png|Cell unleashes the attack SW267.JPG|Semi-Perfect Cell's Perfect Barrier in Supersonic Warriors 2 Barriera Perfetta.png|Perfect Cell charges his Perfect Barrier in Raging Blast 2 BOZ43.JPG|Perfect Barrier in Battle of Z References ru:Совершенный Барьер Category:Techniques Category:Defensive techniques Category:Explosive techniques